


In the West

by NeonDomino



Series: WolfStar AUniverse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Loves Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin has Self-Esteem Issues, Runaway Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black In Love, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin In Love, Western, setting western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Western!AU. Sheriff James Potter and Deputy Remus Lupin's lives are turned around when a stranger by the name of Sirius Black turns up in town, with a redheaded companion. My first Western. WolfStar and Jily.
Relationships: James/Lily, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: WolfStar AUniverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835035
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	In the West

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**  
> 

* * *

The town of Godric's Hollow is quiet. So quiet, the Sheriff wouldn't be surprised if he saw a tumbleweed blow through.

"Well, scratch the almost," he mutters to himself, as a tumbleweed slowly rolled through town, passing the window he's looking towards.

Sheriff James Potter lets out a sigh as he lifts his feet onto his desk, tossing his hat next to him. He doubts anything will happen, but he knows there has been a riot and reports of a shooting and a robbery in the Infamous Knockturn Alley a couple of nights before, and he is keeping an extra-close eye on his town to make sure there's no trouble in Godric's Hollow.

Not that there is much information to go on, which means that he wouldn't be able to arrest anyone for it. He just doesn't want the trouble here.

His eyes start to close, and as much as he fights, he drifts off.

He's been resting his eyes for about an hour when he hears the thunder of hooves, breaking the silence. He stands and looks out of the window to see a black horse run into town, stopping outside the Saloon.

James opens the door and watches as a man jumps off the horse, lifting someone else down. James is wary about strangers turning up in his town in the night, and he's ready to draw his weapon as he walks swiftly over to the saloon, his eyes on the man who is now trying to tie the horse to the hitching rail, one handed, as a figure clutches against him.

"No, Lily, stay awake, please," the man begs, letting go of the horse and catching the woman as her legs give way. James rushes forward, grabbing the tether before the horse can run and he ties it up, as the stranger focuses on the woman. The stranger isn't a threat for now, James decides. There's no way this man is going to point a weapon. 

"Sheriff," the man says, his eyes on James' badge. "Is there someone who can help us? We've been travelling, and she's not well. I can't take her any further."

"Bring her into the Saloon, into the back room, and I'll get help," James replies. He turns, rushing to wake his Deputy and fetch the nurse.

* * *

Less than ten minutes and Sheriff Potter is rousing Remus from his sleep. The amber-eyed deputy is alert at once, rushing to cover the Sheriff's office as James escorts Alice the nurse over to the Saloon.

"She's half-starved, and she looks like she's not been warm in a long time. She collapsed of exhaustion, I believe," Alice finally says after her initial examination. "We'll set her up a room here. Is she your wife?"

The stranger shakes his head. "No, she's my... _cousin_ ," he replies unconvincingly. "We've been travelling for two days."

He reluctantly leaves the room, allowing Alice privacy to finish checking on Lily, only to find the Sheriff waiting for him, and silently follows James back to the Sheriff's office.

"So, do you have a name?" James asks, as the man tiredly drops into one of the empty seats, not noticing the Deputy's gaze on him.

"One you won't like the sound of," the stranger replies. "But not one you can arrest me for. I came from Knockturn Alley. I wanted to get out, and the girl needed my help. I'm not as prepared as I'd have liked to have been."

"Knockturn Alley?" James' fingers inch towards his gun, but the stranger barely glances at it.

"You know full well that anyone brought up in Knockturn Alley can draw as well as any Sheriff. I'm not here for trouble, I came here to get away. Are you going to pull your weapon on me unjustly? I've not done anything, merely stopped here in hopes of getting help."

"Away from?" James pushes. He moves his hand away from the weapon. Years of bad stories of that family... it has him paranoid, but this man in front of him has so far given him no reason to be suspicious so he's going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"My family," the man states. "Sirius Black, at your service."

James' eyes narrow at the mention of the surname. "And you claim the girl is your cousin, which I don't believe. Are you the cause of the trouble I've heard about?"

Sirius chuckles. "In a way, but what you don't know is the stolen item is Lily herself. She's a prize or present of some sort, but trust me, she had no choice in being there. They took her from her wagon and killed the driver. I didn't find Lily straight away, I wasn't aware she was there until I overheard a conversation. I got her out of there as quickly as I could. That's why they're not pressing what has been stolen, it would mean they're admitting to kidnapping her."

"Why come here? Why not bring her to her family?" Remus asks from behind him, causing Sirius to finally look round. His gaze drags over Remus carefully, and there's a hint of a smile on his lips, before he turns back to James.

"She has none that she's mentioned," Sirius confirms. "She's looking to start fresh in Diagon Alley, but never quite made it. I can't bring her there now because it's too closely intertwined with Knockturn Alley, and they may go looking there for her. Lily did nothing wrong, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I hope I've taken her somewhere that doesn't sit under the same influence as Knockturn Alley. If she's not safe here, just say and we'll be on our way." He fixes James with a challenging look.

"So you turned away from your own family to help a stranger?" James asks, his fingers twisting together as he tries to hold back the anger at the very idea that he could be corrupt. He reminds himself that this isn't the usual behaviour of anyone that comes out of Knockturn Alley, and that he had held Sirius to similar suspicions only moments ago. James needs to understand. But he realises what he's looking at - a member of the nefarious family that may not be as evil as the rest.

"I wasn't one of them. I didn't belong there. I kept my head turned away from what they were doing, trying to learn my father's business. Just because most of my family went that way, doesn't mean I was heading the same way. You can check me for the tattoo."

James makes no move, and Sirius turns to Remus. "Or maybe it would please you, Deputy?" he says, winking at Remus. "Care to strip me down?"

Remus steps forward, ignoring the grin that spreads across the man's face. He pulls one sleeve up, and then the other, checking Sirius' forearms.

"Deputy, feel free to check a bit more in depth than that, should you choose, I have nothing to hide," Sirius Black murmurs. "The tattoo could be _anywhere_." Remus takes a step back, blushing.

"There's no tattoo," Remus says. "He's not a part of the Death Eaters."

Sirius grins at them. "I'd like to check on Lily. If she's able to stick around here, it'd be perfect. I'll settle her in and maybe be on my way... if not, I'll hope to stay for a few days until she recovers her strength, and we'll be on our way."

"I'll bring you to the mayor in the morning," James decides.

Sirius is relieved. He's won over both the deputy and the sheriff, and if they trust him, that's a good start. His journey has left him feeling so worried that he wouldn't find anyone to help them. The Black name is one that is often met with fear, suspicion and closed doors. He's glad for this chance.

"What happened?" Remus asks.

"Not too much. Most of it after I left, I imagine. The Death Eaters were celebrating, and I overheard them talking about Lily. My father went to join in the drinking, and I waited until half of them were passed out. I saddled up the horse, got the supplies, some coin, and took my father's keys. He owns all the land, all the buildings, so getting in wasn't hard. I knocked the guard out and took the girl. I wrapped her up, got her on the horse with me, and we snuck out-of-town. Got as far away as quickly as possible in case they followed, but they didn't."

"Remus, can you escort Sirius to the Saloon, I'm sure he'd like to check on the lady. I'm not certain where he could stay, since it's improper for him to share her room there, but we'll work something out."

Remus leads the way back to the Saloon.

* * *

"So, Deputy, what's your story?" comes a voice that is much too close to Remus' ear to be considered appropriate.

"Not a big one. I grew up in town, and am pleased to be trusted to help keep the town safe," he replies, sliding into a seat at the Saloon counter, nodding at the girl behind it as she serves a man at the end a drink.

"Evening, Marlene, you've been expecting us?" Remus asked, as she approaches them.

"The girl's been asking for Sirius, I take it, you're Sirius?" Marlene asks, her eyes falling on Sirius.

Sirius smiles and nods.

"So, is Lily your girl?" Marlene checks.

"My cousin," Sirius corrects her, ignoring the flirtatious look aimed his way. Remus almost jumps as he feels a hand resting on his thigh.

"Is the nurse finished in there?" Sirius asks, not acknowledging where his hand is.

Marlene nods her head. "It's fine to head in," she confirms. Her gaze falls on Sirius' hand briefly and her smile becomes less seductive and more friendly. Remus stands up, dislodging Sirius' hand.

* * *

"So Deputy, I'm going to need a bed for the night, it'd be a waste to get one on my own, how about you point me in the direction of yours?" Sirius asks, as they head towards the spare room where Lily is.

Remus cant stop the blush of his cheeks at the lustful glances the stranger shoots his way. Does he have a sign around his neck stating that he isn't interested in ladies? He didn't think it was a widespread knowledge. Only James knew. Well, James and his parents... and Alice, and the Mayor, Frank, and Marlene. So pretty much half the town. Maybe all of them.

Clearly it isn't a very well-kept secret.

But he's grown up with these people, they didn't judge like the world outside the town would. They accept him.

"It's the way you checked me out," Sirius whispers, answering the question Remus has been thinking as they stand outside the room. "No man who wants a woman in his bed looks at another man like that, I would know, I've been looking at you all the same, Deputy."

Remus can't believe what is happening. This handsome stranger turns up out of the blue, flirts with him, and asks to join him in bed and admits to being interested in him.

Plus, being called Deputy had never excited him in that way before.

"You should keep your focus on what you'll say to the mayor tomorrow," Remus insists, trying to take the focus off himself. "That and the girl."

Sirius takes a step back and nods. "Thank you, Deputy," he replies, winking, before knocking on the door.

Remus follows him as he stops inside.

"Sirius? Where are we?" Lily asks, sitting up to look at him. She looks pale, dazed, but better than she had before.

"We're safe now," he replies.

"I... I don't remember much. I remember the cell I was in before. Why was I there? Things are blurry. I remember a horse?"

"Corrupt system. Sheriff Malfoy wasn't looking out for your best interests. He's in Mayor Riddle's pocket. I had keys to the jail since my father owned the building. Do you remember me taking you?"

"Yes, he said some terrible things." Lily shudders.

"It feels safe here. The Sheriff and Deputy seem trustworthy enough. I'll watch over you too. We're far away."

"Where was I?"

"Knockturn Alley."

"I was appointed the Schoolmarm in Diagon Alley," she informs him. "I didn't realise it's so dangerous around there."

"We're in need of a Schoolmarm here," Remus said quickly. "I suggest not returning to those parts. Should they find you again, I don't think you'll get away a second time without help. Sirius said you were looking to start over, and this town is a decent place."

"I can stay here?" she asks, surprised. "Are you certain?"

Remus smiles warmly at her. "You'll both be seeing the Mayor tomorrow," he tells them. "He'll make the choice. It's good to know that you'll be useful to the town, he'll be happier to have you here should you be able to contribute."

"I can," she insists, eagerly. She yawns and Sirius quickly says his goodbyes.

The pair leave and head back to the Sheriff's office. Remus feels bad as they do. In any other circumstance he'd have offered Sirius a bed in his living quarters, at his home.

But he doesn't trust himself with this handsome stranger. His thigh still feels hot where Sirius' hand had rested. There's a makeshift bed in the back room of the Sheriff's office, where Sirius can lay his head.

When Remus closes his eyes that night, all he can see is the well dressed stranger, with his long dark hair, and stormy grey eyes, and his lips curved up in a wicked smile.

Remus doesn't get much sleep.

* * *

Frank Longbottom stands up from his desk and looks over the two strangers that had arrived into town during the night. They've been waiting outside his office, eager to speak to him and James has even come to speak on their behalf. The woman demanded to take the role as Schoolmarm. She clearly knew what she was talking about, and is determined. The man - Sirius Black - is handy to have around. Someone from a family like his... well, the town could be a little more safer.

Plus, they were desperate for someone in the school.

"Mr Black, Miss Evans, I'm willing to allow you to stay in town," he agrees. "We're willing to help you take up on your own, but there'll be no trouble in this town. We don't want fights or -"

"There won't be, not any caused by me," Sirius promises.

Frank looks satisfied, and hands Lily a key. "The schoolmarm has her own quarters above the Schoolhouse," he tells her.

As they leave the room, Sirius grins and pulled Lily into him for a hug, which leaves her flustered. "Sirius, grabbing a lady like that is highly inappropriate," she informs him.

"Not to worry, Lily, I'm not going to manhandle you, I'm just happy to hear we're both allowed to stick around." His grin widens. "Plus, you're family - my cousin, remember?"

She returns his smile.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Sirius takes residence in the Saloon as he decides what to do. he needs to work out whether he should stick around or move on.

He speaks with Lily a few times regarding it, and she's quick to point out that the people in Godric's Hollow don't seem concerned by his name, and he can't guarantee that anywhere else. The fear of the name stretched far and wide, but he's already made a good impression here and it's a chance for his fresh start.

Lily also notices how her rescuers eyes follow the Deputy when he's in the room, although maybe Sirius Black isn't quite as aware that the Deputy's eyes followed him also.

Something like this is unheard of in the Wild West, but the longer Lily thinks about it all - the unmarried men that had their 'friends' living with them, growing old, never seen out of each others company, she begin to realise that maybe it's more heard of than she's realised. It's just never pointed out, or discussed. Besides, what does it matter, if people are happy?

It's a week after she moved into her new abode, that Lily meets Sheriff James Potter.

* * *

It's on her visit to each building. Lily is feeling much better and feels more settled, and decides that the best thing to do would be to introduce herself to everyone. She should get to know who is who, in case she needs to recognise someone on sight. So she goes from building to building, popping her head in and introducing herself. She'll forget names, she knows, but she hopes to be here for a long time and will get around to learning them.

She works her way past the bank, and the Saloon, and greets people on the street. Finally she arrives at the Sheriff's office, a place that makes her nervous. The last time she was in a Sheriff's office, she had been thrown into a cold cell, and a cruel man with long blond hair had sneered at her and threatened her and terrified her.

She doesn't remember much else of what had been said, all she recalled was that he reached through the bars and she bit him, hard.

But the Deputy, Remus... he seems very nice, as does the mayor and she tells herself to trust that she's safe here. Sirius has met the sheriff and promised her safety, and she trusts Sirius.

She pushes the door open, and a handsome man turns his head and look at her. "You must be Miss Lily?" James asks, standing up to greet her. He sweeps the hat off his head, dropping it onto the desk. "Miss, won't you take a seat?"

She shakes her head. "I've a few more stops to make, Sheriff. I just wanted to introduce myself around town before I start working, so people have a face to go with the name, and also to get to know who is who should I ever need assistance."

"Well as you can see, I'm the Sheriff, but you can call me James," James tells her, moving away from the desk and towards the door. "If you ever need anything, you're always welcome to come here for help. Me or Remus will gladly be of assistance."

James takes her hand and places a kiss on it, and Lily smiles. She feels even more safe.

* * *

"Morning, Deputy Remus," Sirius says, walking into the office. "I believe someone has been trying to break into my room whilst I've been sleeping. I'm wondering if you'd like to join me in my quarters tonight, to make sure I'm safe."

Remus' mind goes blank for a moment. "What?"

"I need protecting tonight, and I think you're just the right man to do so," Sirius murmurs, moving closer. "I'm sure they were trying to come in the window, though I'm not sure. You might have to guard me from my bed."

Remus can't think straight as Sirius Black moves closer to him, and his eyes fell on those perfect lips. Maybe just one taste wouldn't hurt?

"Remus is on duty tonight, Sirius. I'm sure he'll come by during the day to make sure your room is secure."

They both turn to look at James, who is lounging in his chair, looking quite amused.

"Well, if tonight isn't good, maybe right now is better? I've done something awful, Deputy. I robbed a house four towns over. Do you want to get your handcuffs out and cuff me up?" Sirius whispers.

"Right, I need to get back to work," Remus squeaks, quickly leaving the Sheriff's Office. Sirius sighs and stares after him in disappointment.

"I'll be seeing you, James," Sirius says, as he moves towards the door. He pauses, turning back. "Wait, have you known Remus for long?"

"Since we were children, I know everything about him," James confirms. "Remus is my best friend... he's had some acquaintances over the years, but they tend to come and go. They don't set up ties here, and poor Remus can get attached. I think he's just expecting you to disappear like anyone else who passes through. He doesn't want to set himself up to get his heart broken, and Remus has learnt the hard way that attachment leads to heartbreak. The last guy told Remus he loved him, but moved on to the next town. When Remus visited, Benjy had the exact same set up, he had already found another lonely man who was accepting to his advances. He broke Remus' heart."

"So, if I set up here, and proved that I'm sticking around... prove that I'm different to the rest..." Sirius pushes, his eyes lighting up as he starts to plan. As he realises that there is some hope with Remus after all.

"Then you have a chance. Just don't lead my friend astray, only tell your feelings if they are real. I won't let my best friend getting hurt again." There's a warning tone to James' voice. "Don't hurt him, Sirius."

Sirius nods. Like he'll ever hurt someone like Remus. "I'll show I'm staying before I make any move," Sirius informs James, before turning and heading out of the building. He has plans to make. He has Remus Lupin to win over.

* * *

"Lily," Sirius says, walking into the classroom as the students leave.

"Sirius, is there something I can help you with?" Lily asks, as she begins tidying the Schoolroom.

"I wish to set up ties in the community, I need to show that I have no intention of leaving. I'm wondering if you had any suggestions."

Lily smiles, turning back to her table. She walks to the front, picking up a cloth, and wipes the board.

"What are you good at?" she asks.

"I don't know. I helped my father go through deeds as he owned the land, and I helped him keep on top of his businesses. That's about it."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to work on my own. I want to run my own business. I want to show that I've invested money in this town, which means I'm not going to up and leave so Re... so folk around here trust me."

"So Deputy Remus will take a chance on you?" Lily guesses, grinning at him. "I'm in, I'll help you."

"Remus?" Sirius stutters. "No, I -"

"Oh bless you, you're so cute when you're flustered," Lily replies. "Now, let's work out what you can do. There's the Hotel? The Saloon isn't very appropriate for visitors wanting to stay in town. It's only got the one room. If you open the Hotel, it'll offer jobs, it'll offer space for people passing through, so more people will be able to stay. It'll help build this town up. It'd make a lot of difference."

"You think?"

"I'll even help you organise it," Lily promises.

* * *

For the next three months, apart from the odd lingering look, Sirius Black resists approaching Remus with flirtatious comments, and he resists shooting the other man flirtatious looks. But it wasn't unusual to find Sirius sauntering (because did that man ever walk normally?) into the office, just sitting down with some lunch and sharing it with Remus.

Or finding him talking to Remus for hours, as he went about his work. Talking about Remus' family, his friends, his life growing up in town. It's rare to find them out of each other's company.

Remus listened as Sirius talked about his own childhood, growing up in Diagon Alley and forced to move to Knockturn Alley as a young teenager. Learning his father's business, to assist and take it over one day. The corruption in that town, how he watched Lily get dragged in, and hearing all the cruel words. How Sirius gave up everything to run away and save the girl, because it's just wrong.

Because he needed to get away, and chose a time when he could help someone in the process.

Remus feels his heart beat faster as he watches Sirius hold the door open for his mother on her way to visit, kissing her hand and lifting that ridiculously oversized cowboy hat as he greeted her. Where did he even get a hat like that?

Remus pushes away thoughts of Sirius in only his cowboy hat, but it isn't easy, as the more time he spends with the other man, the more visions pop up in his head.

Remus knows the reason that Sirius hasn't approached him romantically again is because of James. He knows that James would've said about coming and going, and that is just further proof. If Sirius had been so intent on staying, of being with Remus, he'd have approached Remus after that conversation, but he hasn't.

Remus knows that even though Sirius will be leaving, and even though they've had no romantic attachment, he'll still feel just as devastated when Sirius walks out of his life, like the rest of them.

Maybe even more devastated, because he's never felt this strongly before. He never felt for the others like he does for Sirius Black. But no men ever stuck around for more than three or four months. Sirius has been there for three and a half. He'll be leaving any time now, Remus is sure of that.

"Falling in love should be a happy occasion, and not so painful," Remus tells himself.

* * *

It's finally time for the grand opening of the Hotel. The mayor has been vague over the repairs, stating that he wants to build up the town, and this is the perfect way to start. The hotel will give people passing through somewhere to stay.

It would offer jobs. It would boost the town's economy.

Remus watches Sirius throw the pack over his shoulder, as he walked from the saloon. His belongings. This is it, Sirius is leaving. They all do.

They all do it. Move onto the next town, find another man who is lonely, and leave before he becomes too attached. Remus followed the last one, just to find Benjy Fenwick making the moves on another man. He isn't about to let himself get his heart broken again.

Sirius gives him a smile and drops his pack in the Sheriff's office, before heading out to see the unveiling of the new Hotel. Remus follows him, mentally preparing his goodbye to the other man. Maybe as nothing has happened between them, they'll part as friends and can possibly see each other again.

Sirius stands next to Remus as the townsfolk gather in front of the Hotel, their eyes fixed on the Town Hall, watching Frank emerge.

"You packed up your stuff?" Remus murmurs.

"I did," Sirius agrees.

"You're moving..."

"I'm moving out of the Saloon, now, we'll talk after the hotel is opened," Sirius says.

Remus goes silent. His gaze falls to the ground, ignoring the hand that brushes against his, but not taking it. He can feel the warmth of the back of Sirius' hand against his own.

This will be the last time their hands are so close. Maybe he can get away with hugging the other man goodbye? Maybe he can just savour holding him one time before he leaves.

"Welcome to the unveiling of the Godric's Hollow Hotel," Frank begins. "Now, you all know I'm not a man of many words. You were all at the meeting when we discussed what this hotel could offer, and when it was a unanimous vote that this hotel was important. But what you didn't know is that it wasn't paid for out of the town funds. It was bought, and will be run as a private business, and the money that should have gone to it will be applied to the railway which is quite rundown on these parts."

"Who bought it?" someone shouts.

"So, to officially open this Hotel, please step forward, Mr Black," Frank says.

Remus' head shoots up, and it isn't because Sirius' hand takes his for a second, and gives it a squeeze.

Sirius saunters to the front and Remus watches as Sirius opens the doors, offering everyone to take a look inside.

He's the only one left outside, and he staring at Sirius, still holding the door open, waiting for him. Remus moves closer.

"So, it looks like I'm sticking around. Do you fancy having a private drink with me in the bar later?" Sirius asks, softly.

"Why?" Remus whispers, shocked.

"Because I realised that this is a good place to start my new life. Plus, I think I fit in here. I can't imagine moving on, meeting new people, making new friends when I like the people here just fine. There's Lily, and Marlene, and Alice, and of course Sheriff James... and there's you, Deputy. How can I trust anyone else to keep me safe when I know you'd do that just fine?"

"So, you're here, for good?" Remus checks, hardly able to believe it.

"Why on earth would you doubt that?" Sirius asks. "No, you can tell me later, because I think we've got a lot to discuss. This place has a kitchen, and I'll get some food to go with that drink. Now will you come inside, and tell me what you think of my new business?"

Remus can't help but nod his head.

Sirius is staying.

Sirius Black is staying in Godric's Hollow.

"You're just staying because... because you don't want to move on?" Remus asks.

Sirius shakes his head. "That helps with my choice. But the main reason I'm staying is because you're here, and I want to be wherever you are."

* * *

"Lily," James begins, nervously. "I hope you had a wonderful time at the dance last weekend."

"I did," Lily confirms, adjusting her bonnet, as the sun shines down on the pair.

James watches her for a moment as she reaches for one of the sandwiches he's made for their picnic.

"I know you stated before that you have concerns about marriage. That you fear you would have to give up working one day if your husband insists on it. But I was thinking... what about if you found a man who was happy for you to continue working, should that make you happy? A husband that'll be happy for you to stay at home and raise a family, but would also be happy for you to work if that's what you wanted."

Lily laughs softly. "My Dearest James, wherever will I find a man like that?"

James clears his throat. This is his moment.

"I have a gift for you," he says, reaching into his pocket, and withdrawing a small silver coin. "My father gave this to my mother, when showing his fancy for her. She had a hole put in it, and wore it proudly around her neck. I don't expect you to do the same, but this is my mothers coin, given to me because I wanted to pass it to you. If you'll have it."

"You want to court me?" Lily asks, shocked.

"Very much," James confirms, smiling as Lily turns, lifting her hair, and allowing James to fix the coin around her neck.

"So, are you the sort of man who would allow his wife to continue working?" Lily checks.

"I would want my wife to be happy, and if that's what makes her happy, than yes," James replies, grinning as Lily's lips meet his cheek. He scoots closer, and puts his arm around her, as she leans against him.

* * *

Sirius and Remus finish their meal quickly, and move to the sofa.

"I'm used to everyone leaving," Remus admits. "I expected you to do the same. It didn't seem like you had a reason to stay."

"I know, James has explained already. I thought I'd show you that I'm not leaving before asking for more," Sirius explains.

"More?"

"You already know that I stayed for you. I could have set this up anywhere, yes, I wanted to make sure Lily was fine, but judging by the bunches of flowers that has turned up at the school on almost a daily basis, I'm sure that the Sheriff would make sure she's fine... I just know that wherever I go, I wouldn't find another Remus."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I want to be with you, Remus. Just you. I'm here, because I want to stay with you. If I could make a commitment, I would... but we both know that there isn't much I can do in that sense. Apart from proving to you that I'm here for good, which is why this hotel is open right now. I'm staying here because I want to court you. I'll go about it proper if that's what you want. If you left town, I'd sell up and follow you, because nothing else matters."

Remus smiles widely, unable to believe his luck. He can see the truth in Sirius' eyes and he moves closer to Sirius, allowing their lips to join. Sirius is his.

His fingers move fast, undoing buttons, pulling off Sirius' clothes, as the kisses get more desperate.

"You stayed for me?" Remus checks one last time, as Sirius pushes him down on the bed.

"For you," Sirius confirms. "So you better get used to me because I have no intentions of leaving you. I solemnly swear. And... whenever you're ready, this set of rooms was designed for the both of us in mind. There's no rush, but when you're ready."

Remus can't help but smile as his hands trail over revealed skin.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [Come say hi on Tumblr](https://neondomino.tumblr.com/)  
>  **  
> 


End file.
